Blood Spillt
by sarahwazhere4u
Summary: Draclua, Twilight,and Blue Bloods meet action horror. Oh yeah.
1. New Kid

_**New Kid**_

She was walking down the stairs to the ground floor of the school to go to the testing celebration. She wasn't listening to her friend Anna talk about how hard she had studied and the test wasn't even on what she studied. She was day dreaming about something different like the new boy from her homeroom. He had moved at the end of the year to her ultra boring school. He was plain looking you know sandy blond hair, tall, and wore only green and white. He may have seemed plain but what he said to her when she got paired up with him for an activity scattered that belief.

" Beware of Them."

I should have seen what came next.

**AN: I hope you liked it I'm new so I just tiring to figure it out. Please Review.**


	2. Beware of Them

**Beware of Them**

Ray High School is a typical school in the heart of Chicago. It was the 5th day before school would end. The school was having their annual Testing Celebration, which congratulated the students for finishing their exams.

Kayla was a senior and her best friend Anna was a sophomore, but they had always been friends. When they got to the library they sat with the rest of their friends, and Seth, Kayla's boyfriend, came and wrapped his arm around Kayla and gave her a quick kiss.

" I missed you last night." he said.

" I was busy studying and couldn't come to the party." She replied.

Then Anna got up to dance and Kayla was about to follow but Seth sat her back down.

" Stay with me." He said.

So they continued to talk to Kayla's friends, after a well she said she was thirsty.

"Me too." He said with a smile.

He led her out of the library, which confused her. He led her down a hall and opened a door, which led to a dark room that looked like a small closet; he locked the door behind them.

" What…" she begun to say.

He silenced her with a passionate kiss. He kissed his way up her neck.

" I'm thirsty." He said.

Then she felt a sharp fire like pain.


	3. I Told You

**I Told You**

Kayla groaned as the vampire fed on her. She was barely conscience. However, she did remember what had happened. Seth stopped feeding and let out a snarl, the door flew open and a boy appeared dressed in green and white. The boy threw some small spheres at Seth and they burst into flames. Seth shrieked in agony and turned on the boy, his teeth turned into fangs and his nails turned into claws. The boy threw more spheres at Seth and tried to grab Kayla. Seth blocked his way but the boy threw a sphere at his face, Seth wailed in pain and fell backwards. The boy grabbed Kayla and fled the room, but Seth grabbed his ankle with his claws causing him to drop Kayla. She flew across the hall and hit head on the lockers and weakly called out in pain. The vampire became aware that she was gone and went into a frenzy to get her back. While the boy tried to get back up Seth jumped at him and slashed his back. The boy cried out in pain and the vampire licked at the spilled blood. The boy turned and threw another sphere at his face, which caught fire and he screamed and shrieked in pain and agony. The boy threw him back in the room, closed the door knowing it wouldn't last long, graded Kayla, and ran to the exit.

The boy ran towards a big van parked in front of the school. He entered the van though the back door and the van roared to life and drove toward the interstate. The boy laid Kayla down on a stretcher in the back and rummaged though a bag in the floor. The last thing she remembered was he saying…

" I told you."

**AN: Hope you can guess whom the boy is and I need a name so send me suggestions.**


	4. Questions Finally Get Answered

**Questions Finally Get Answered**

When Kayla aworke she was in that van again. She layed there looking at all the moniters and buttons on the oppisite wall. When she tried to sit up she felt a sharp pain in her head where she hit the lockers and collapsed.

" Whoa, now. Don't try to do that." Said a voice.

" Who's there?" Kayla called in a horse voice.

Then a head poked out form between a curtain that seprated the back from the driver's area. She was a small person with black chopped hair; she didn't seem much older that herself Kayla thought. The person sat down on a stoll by the strecher.

" I'm Susan. Now lets cut to the chase. I know you got questions and I'll be doing my best to help ya." Said Susan in a southern accent.

" You can start by telling me what happened."

" Well in a nut shell. Your boyfriend's a vamp and he was feeding on you when the big man found you."

" Feeding?!"

" Mines sucking your blood. But that's not all; he thought you were speacial and while he was sucking your human blood he was giving you vamp blood. Now we can use that vamp blood to make a pretty little weapon against those vamps. However, those vamps are going to be desperate to get you back so we could be in trouble. Also, if that vamp of yours gets you two more times you going to be a vamp to and I may have to kill you. Cause that's the job; vamp killers. Dirty work though some one got to do it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now where's the leader, you know that boy?"

"He went ahead to the safehouse where we're taking you the only safe place. Now let's get a move on I'll drive you sit." Said Susan

She went back to the driver's sit and the van drove on.

"_Kayla."_

Kayla sat up and looked around.

"_Kayla…Kayla…..Kayla"_

" Susan?" Kayla called

_" Kayla…….Where are you?"_

The voice sounded like it was playing hide and go seek.

Then the wheels of the van sheirked to a stop. She hear Susan rummage around and the Click and Bang of a shotgun.

" We've got company." Called Susan.

_" I have founded you."_


	5. Try to Stay Alive

"**Try to Stay Alive"**

It was an ambush. The vampires had been waiting for Susan to go to the abandoned district of Chicago, and attacked a few blocks away from the safe house.

Susan came in to the back and rummaged though a cabinet and threw a small black circle and a Pistol at Kayla.

" Put the circle on you it forms and protective suit so the vamps can't bit you. And Girl I may just shot my self now if you can't shot a gun."

" Don't worry I can."

She pulled out a sword, a bag, and a circle.

" My favorite fire balls." She smiled and put them on her sword belt.

She put her circle on and a black suit form on her exposed skin. She grabbed her shotgun and Kayla quickly put on her circle.

" The safe house is four blocks away try to keep up." She loaded her shotgun " That's rock and roll."

She kicked open the door and started firing, the girls took cover behind a building and it was all out war. These vampires looked like giant winged imps; they skin was black, with claws and a mouthful of fangs, and red or yellow eyes. They were so fast that it took all their skills to keep them at bay.

" Move." Commanded Susan and they moved down the street to an alleyway.

But a vampire slashed Kayla causing her suit to rip. Susan threw some fireballs, which drove him away.

" #*!?." Said Susan.

She ran out of ammo, so she threw some spheres and drew her sword.

" Let me send you back to #*#*!"

She slashed at the vampire who had reached her and the sword burst in to flames and cut him.

" Burn baby Burn." Said Susan.

Kayla shot it in the leg and Susan plunged her sword in to the vampire.

" One vampie down four to go."

Kayla had also run out of ammo and was whacking them with the discarded shotgun.

" How long can we hold out?" asked Kayla?

Then new black shapes flew out of the sky.

"Man it gets better and better." Cursed Susan

" Now's a good time to run." She said.

Susan threw her4 last hand full of fireballs at the vampires and ran down the street. Kayla was right in front of her.

" Turn right." Barked Susan.

Kayla turned but Susan pushed her into an alley. She sat down and pulled a vial out of her sword belt that's was almost full of purple liquid, and stabbed Kayla in the arm.

" Ohh." Said Kayla.

" Your blood mixed with these serum will make me look like you. I know crazy stuff huh." She smiled.

She injected the serum and grunted as her appearance changed; her short black hair grew and turned a little shade of silver and her eyes changed to blue. She did look exactly like Kayla.

" Now there's a building down the street go though the side and take the door at the bottom of the stairs and say 30795. Now wait till you can't hear wing beats and run." She said.

Susan stood up and ran to the entrance of the alleyway.

" Also try to stay alive." She smiled and ran off.

Then there was a laugh and Susan screamed. Finally, the sound of wing beats disappeared.


	6. Never

**Never**

" Never!" Susan screamed as she slammed into the pillar.

" Tell Me!" raged Sethimus.

He threw her to the floor and turned away. Susan sat up and looked at the huge candle lit carven. The pillars were dented from Sethimus's rage where he had hit them or hit them with Susan. She was sporting numerous wounds and cuts.

She had been taken to Sethimus's lair and he had been furious that Susan had been taken and not Kayla. He had taken out his rage on Susan for hours. He had slashed her with his needle sharp claws, thrown her at pillars and walls, and thrown her in the air for her to fall to the ground. Susan was focusing not to let Sethimus in to her mind; old trick vampire slayers use, keeping vampires out of their minds. Other tricks are being able to with stand falling from 40 feet or more to the ground.

Sethimus pasted around the carven.

" I grow tried of this games dear Susan. All I need is to know where Kayla is. It's not that much to know. I promise it won't hurt to tell me…" his voice was so sweet that Susan felt like a snake being charmed.

Then he turned and picked her up by her throat and held her up 3 feet off the ground.

"However it will if you don't tell me." He hissed

Susan spat in his face.

" Bite me." She smiled.

" I would if it wasn't poison to me." He snarled " I want Kayla now."

Susan laughed but coughed instead.

" Get used to the idea of dieing because you won't be able to fed off of her again. And I never tell vamps." She spat in the word.

Then Sethimus dropped Susan and laughed which echoed around the cavern.

" She will to save her friend." Sethimus smiled and his voice changed to sound just like Susan's.

" Poor poor Kayla would walk right in to a vamp's nest to save her friend."

He laughed while Susan sat there looking horrorified. She started to cry a silent string of tears. How could she have been so stupid? What would happen now? She felt so sad and hollow she could have cried for days. Then Susan snapped out of it and threw up the walls around her mind that had slowly creped down. She had almost let Sethimus in her mind so he could find the answers he wanted.

" Nice try vamp but you'll never no where she is." She said triumphantly.

He hissed in frustration but stood up and walked away.

" And you will never see the light of day."

The candles flickered out.


	7. the craven

**The Plan**

When Kayla made it to the safe house she meet up with the green and white boy. His name was Nathan, and he was the only person in the safe house. He was very upset that Susan had been captured and begun to devise a plan to save her. They went to Nathan's lab and he pulled up a file on the computer.

" Here's that vamp's lair." He said.

Kayla gave him a look and he blushed.

" Vamps really?" she said

" Working with Susan over the years. I've picked up her habits." He explained.

Then he forced on the screen.

" This craven was founded when we sonar scanned the area and located a massive carven outside the city limits. We believe that Sethimus, or Seth, as you know him by takes residents there. Susan and I were suppose to find and destroy this cavern and I have a good hunch that if I set charges on the pillars in the north, south, east, and west areas to cause the cavern to collapse and hopefully trapping Sethimus are better killing him in the fiery explosion." He explained as he walked towards the weapons room.

" Well that sounds like a great plan kill a vampire with his own home, nice. So when do we set out?" Kayla asked.

Nathan turned to her.

" We? You can't come you have to stay here. If we lost you… lets not talk about it. I've already risked my neck for you and Susan probably died saving you so don't be selfish and throw your life away. After we've done so much to protect it."

Kayla stood dumb founded as Nathan walked out of the lab. After Nathan left, Kayla sat in the lab looking at the layout of the cavern.

" Kayla help me!" screamed a voice.

Kayla fell out of her chair and looked around the room.

" KAYLA!" the voice cried.

Kayla recognized the voice.

" Susan!" called Kayla

" Help me!"

Then there was silence. Kayla turned to the computer.

" Computer printed directions from here to carven 309."

The computer printed while Kayla ran to the gear room.


End file.
